This invention relates generally to food cooking apparatus and more particularly to a plastic container useful for cooking food in a microwave oven and also for containing and storing food before and/or after cooking, in a refrigerator or freezer.
Some container systems for such purposes have been devised and produced. Some incorporate features intended for enabling controlled release of steam developed in the food during the cooking by microwave. An example is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,431 B2 issued on May 6, 2003. The present invention represents another approach to achieving that type of functionality.